


Born, Reborn

by helena_s_renn



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Gen, Greta Van Teens, Het Sex, M/M, being in a band, underage sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: First of 2 Danny-centric ficlets. This is a fictional semi-AU-ish backstory but with elements of how things might have gone even in their real environment.





	Born, Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> *You do the math... don't like, don't read. Comment moderation is on. 
> 
> *This is fiction and should be read as such. 
> 
> *I know GVF are from Michigan but this is a sort of band, skater/surfer boy fusion. 
> 
> *To date i've shared this with a couple people offline, who were encouraging so I'm flinging this on here with my fingers crossed. My other usual site is 18+ characters only.

2013, summer

Danny had been born to play music. For as long and as far back as he could remember, he’d wanted a guitar. His parents bought him a plastic one, then a half-sized one of the real thing, then three-quarter sized. When the opportunity came along to fill the gap in his best friend's band, Danny went for it. So little practice under the bridge, only the ear, and the drive, and the endurance and he was born again -- to be a drummer. 

§

Another constant was Sam. Danny couldn’t recall the exact day they’d met; it was more like the kids in their neighborhoods and income brackets gravitated like hungry animals into a loose semi-cohesive whole, and they became Greta Van Fleet long before it had a song or a name. 

Within their ranks, there lived a form of hero worship, something Danny would never admit to, now or then. He was younger in age, older in spirit. It unsettled his family at first, as his friends' outlets were loud pranks and stupid, dangerous, thrill-seeking stunts like skateboarding under the bus or cannonballing off a rotting pier. Jake was always there in the middle, the daredevil, the rock star. Josh’s lover – that was how Danny thought of him though he was never quite old enough to use such terminology when they were all still so young, a tight pack. 

Later, as Danny’s skills improved to match and surpass, he was forever trying to shine, shine so bright but without calling attention to himself in that "Fucking look at me" way the twins embodied. He followed them up mountains, across the sands and through the bowels of cities; grew his hair long like that, like the rest of them.   
  
§

There was horseplay. Dirty words, dirtier gestures, slaps and butt-grabs, filthy looks, because Jake’s sexuality was aggressive. Danny wondered how it was that Josh was equal, but would submit to his twin's constant challenge. Little did he know.

Nothing was ever said. There were girls around, like groupies, and Danny started there, too, earlier than most, because it was just some other way he had to prove himself. He would play, he would drink, and they would blow. There were other things he wanted but wasn’t ready.

One night he satisfied his curiously – this wild chick Josh in his infinite wisdom couldn’t hold onto stood there, and he just went for her, just like that, bravado and naked hormones. It was a connection, not 'nice' and more than a fling. They were up till three or four, kissing, touching, going at it a second and third time with Sam and his girl right there in the room, in the next bed. The momentary thrill of being on top of her, sliding into that wet rush, the wracking spasms - that was just a prelude to bigger fills and more complicated rhythms. 

The girl was older, experienced. Grateful for the tutelage and sex, Danny did everything she suggested and more: sucked her nipples, touched the bared expanses of soft skin, learned to use his tongue for things he’d never imagined. Then that last time, he made her turn around; she got onto her knees right under him. Danny found his climb and fall through pleasure with Sam in his brain – Sam under him, him under Sam, two shades of their lengthening hair tangled and flying. The idea of Sam coming, stiffening and maybe crying out when he shot his load brought on a flashflood from Danny. He didn't hear himself gasp a name.

From across the two feet of aisle, gold-brown eyes glittered in the dark. 

§

When Sam kissed him the first time, it was at sunrise. The ocean, one of their many on-a-dime adventures away from home they'd repeat years later with money, trying to recapture the feeling. They set out early, paddled out to get the first decent waves of the day. Ocean like glass, minutes before the current turned to bring waves, it was crimson and orange, gold and amethyst, blue-pink as Sam’s lips, cold like them, cold like the long body reaching for him in the surf. The sun rose newborn over the horizon bringing heat and intense illumination. Danny saw them glowing, supple and lithe with only their heads above water. He slid his tongue past Sam’s gentle brushing lips and into heat. It was enough, short and sloppy and infinitely sweet. Another day, they would take it further. His body didn’t have time to harden before the first line of churning breakers rolled toward them and he popped up onto his board. 


End file.
